


机械琥珀

by ObscureSude99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureSude99/pseuds/ObscureSude99
Summary: 西里斯•布莱克在军事院校霍格沃茨的最后一晚唯一一位见证者的口述。
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter





	机械琥珀

**Author's Note:**

> 架空科幻au

出于某种自我保护机制，我谨慎地向后一缩。这个动作使他脸上的血色飞快地逃掉。他看着我，好像歃血为盟方毕，我这个渣男转头给了他一刀。这毫无道理，明明他才是对我欲行不轨的油腻中年。

没人相信我的话。尼克警告我，在我们这个思想开放兼容并包的时代，考虑到布莱克既不油腻也不中年，他完全可以告我诽谤。

我说你放屁！他都三十好几了！

尼克说，如果布莱克是一个油腻中年，那么他现在应该是一个秃顶的沙发土豆，晚餐是炸鱼配啤酒，一周上一次超级市场，睡前和老婆在被子底下发出猪一样快乐的哼哼声。但实际上布莱克头发茂密，体格精瘦，射击十环，近战强悍，长年霸占基地人头榜榜首，最可恨的是这厮帅得可以刷脸吃饭却单身至今，骑着摩托车一骑绝尘过，不知碾碎多少哭喊着要为他生狗子的女性的破碎芳心。唯一的缺点是脑子忘记上弦，试图和一个不解风情的白痴开展惊世骇俗的柏拉图式恋爱。综上，尼克断定，布莱克不符合油腻中年的判断标准，而我作为消费感情的渣男实至名归。

我还没有来得及反驳，菲尼亚斯的大脸就砸在了眼前。他气势汹汹地质问我对他的不肖曾孙做了什么。我屏蔽掉他哇啦哇啦的乱叫，对尼克重申我没有和布莱克拍拖。

尼克通情达理地说：谁都知道只有疯子才会爱你。”

我还没来得及感谢他对我的了解，他继续道：我看过布莱克从前的入院记录，最轻的是臂骨再植。疯子的生命力超乎我们想象。

我遇到布莱克以前，在霍格沃茨非常开心地过活着。我熟悉这座特种军校的一切：每一条紧急通道，每一处实验室，每一条在师生嘴畔长脚飞奔的流言，每一则高危的机密。那些日日夜夜都在琢磨攻陷霍格沃茨的反社会分子如果能拥有一位我这样的天才，想必做梦都会笑醒。可惜我多年来一门不出大门不迈，与其人会师计划遂不了了之。

种种迹象表明，布莱克注意到我比我注意到他更早。2993年某个日光充沛的上午，我应米勒娃要求给这届新生讲解基础的飞行守则。他们的学生服胸口别着金红相间的徽章，最高的个头也不超过我肩膀。过去的几届新生可不是这样。这很能说明问题：即使我们快进入三十一世纪，人种智力的进化速度也不该用新兵的年纪衡量。

尼克不明白像我这样的宅男为何会热衷于飞行，甚至在被同事大肆嘲笑后仍然死性不改。我也不明白。但作为不可知论者，我将之归结为命中注定，或许在并不存在的前生，我曾是一只冲上天空又盘旋而下的信天翁，凌厉地刺穿哨子般吱吱尖叫的空气，我因此对数据空间里模拟海天倒转的体验欲罢不能。

我也是这样向这届学生讲解数据空间操作的。我站在落地高窗下方，眼前金色的光线疏疏落落。我一面享受那些紧张而兴奋的小脸上仰慕的注视，一面出于习惯把头发弄得很乱。当我随心翻出2981年一次重大飞行事故进行实例分析的时候，我感觉有人目光炯炯地注视着我。

我回过头。他是个成年男子，背靠着书架，像把斜倚的长刀。

我认为他这样注视我，一定是因为欣赏我出色的案例分析能力，遂咧开嘴朝他表示友好。然而，我困惑地看到，他不但不理会我，反而冷冷地瞪了我脚底一眼，若无其事地拐入林立的书架丛林。大多数人会认为他这样打脸令人头疼。我不一样，我认为这出于一个潮男不愿在众目睽睽下向另一个男人表达仰慕的矜持。总之，他成功地引起了我的注意。具体表现为当他再度入馆时，我根据掌握的情报精准地狙击了他。

当他欲盖弥彰地在一面架子前停下时，我双腿倒挂在架子上“唰”地把自己放下来，笑嘻嘻地向他打招呼。那双灰色的瞳子清晰地反映出我的倒影。而这只是一瞬间的事。

片刻寂静后，我的影子摇摆碎裂，如同一群鸽子扑棱棱振翅飞入层层叠叠的厚积云层。

如果我有丰富的野外露营经验，我就该料到接下来会是呼啸而至的疾风骤雨。

可惜我没有。“砰”的一声，落后于时代几个世纪、而今也只有霍格沃茨图书馆有所保留的纸质书随着书架倒塌噼里啪啦铺了一地。我狼狈地撞在地上，等视线清晰起来，迎接我的眼睛比居高临下的枪口还要寒冷。

我把脚从书格里拔出来，跪在一片狼藉里龇牙咧嘴。高个男人不为所动，紧了紧扣枪的手指，唇齿翕动：Fake。

这种无端污蔑令我觉得很冤枉。我听过米勒娃背着我对莱姆斯说我是所有同事里最聪明的一个。出于习惯，我边揉脑袋边瞪着这个混蛋，愤愤道：你怎么这样啊。我还觉得你挺好的呢。

现在想来，我当时的神情大约和今天的布莱克也颇有神似之处。而他的心情大概只会比没有心情的我沉重许多，以致那对锋利刚强的眉毛都到了被压垮的地步。想到这里，我开始对他产生同情。

有一种歪理邪说认为，对一个人产生同情是爱上这个人的第一步。我不认为我会爱上布莱克，但我不可救药地对他产生了同情。这违反我的处事原则。想到这里，我的同情掺入了恼火，还有一点难过。仿佛人类把一种致命的流感传染给我。

我决定去找他。理由是我还没满十八岁，我的未来是在青青草野上自由奔跑的小鹿，不能承受一口渣男大锅的重量。

尼克对我的意见深表赞同，在我说完这件事半小时后，他忍无可忍地把我从数据黑箱里赶了出去：你他妈就像一只巴西龟，背着锅的那种。

我在霍格沃茨的角角落落溜达，回忆着布莱克今天下午受伤的神情，回忆着光芒在他烟灰色的眼睛里随着我动作起伏骤然熄灭，甚至回忆起了更多的事。三年来我们见面的机会其实屈指可数，可拜我可怕的记忆能力所赐，任何一次见面的任何一处细节都保存得精确无误，宛如封印在琥珀里纤毫毕现的毛发。

但我比布莱克幸运的地方在于，回忆不会为我增添负荷。因为我从来没有活过。

我最终在校园广场上找到了布莱克。他坐在台阶上朝我招招手。我随即跑上去，在他旁边大喇喇伸开腿坐下，很遗憾地咂嘴，还是没有你长。

你长到二十一岁，也赶不上我长。他嘲笑我。

那也要莱姆斯为我重装系统……我嘀咕道，突然福至心灵：有了！我装二十四岁的，你看怎么样？

詹姆从十七岁开始就没再长过个了。他坏笑道。

你怎么知道他不会是阶段性生长停顿？我不服气地说，我认识一个学生，毕业时候一米七，二十来岁返校时一米九了。我冲他比划，他的腿绝对比你长这——么多！

我是不知道。西里斯愣了一下。我没见过他二十一岁以后的样子。

……如果你想的话，我可以让你看见。

他错愕地看着我。埋在城堡深处的控制核心回荡着喑哑的叹息。它已经无法为我清晰地描摹这种场合下符合逻辑的应对神色。

布莱克伸出手。出于某种不属于我的本能，我瑟缩了一下。他的动作顿住了。不久后，带着一种近乎冷酷的坚定，他把手伸向我的头发。

这一次我没有躲开他，而是任由他恶作剧一般把我引以为傲的头发拨弄得凌乱不堪。

我看着我们身下蔓延的石阶。月光下只有一道黑影顺着一级级石阶静谧地蜿蜒下降。布莱克仍然对着空气做着他无望的努力。

我可以用数据模型模拟他老掉的样子的。我说。你想不想看？

他的手顿在空气里。良久，我听见他用鼻子呵出一声笑：不了吧。

其实我们不是没有考虑过这一点，最后还是决定充分尊重他自己的意愿：詹姆拒绝那种模拟，他说他可受不了看见自己秃头的样子。他仿佛无所谓似的耸耸肩。真是奇怪啊……他居然会害怕那种事情。

我惊恐地揪住了我的头发，这才发现布莱克已经抽回了手。我后知后觉地抓住他话中的重点。你说‘我们’？我重复道。

……我们。他额上掠过一抹晦暗的阴影，像一条剑鱼在海底逡巡而过。但片刻后他抬起头，

冷酷地重复，我们。

我参加过你诞生时的代码编写。他不咸不淡地说。但我没有坚持到底。

……你没有参与社会人际环境的模拟植入？

是的。

我醍醐灌顶，难怪我不记得你。

他瞥了我一眼：你听起来好像很开心。

是啊。我理直气壮道，作为根正苗红的未成年人，我对你和詹姆·波特滚床单的龌龊细节没有兴趣。

他正在用一个扁口的金属壶往嘴里灌东西，因此我的回答可谓恰逢其时。他几乎把刚喝进嘴里的东西都吐了出来，捶着胸口咳了好几下，这才擦着下巴满脸震惊地问我：莱姆斯都教过你什么？

放过可怜的莱米吧，他连怎么拒绝那个刚毕业没多久的唐克斯都不知道，你认为他能教我什么？我做了个鬼脸，是我，我特别聪明，我自学成才！

他打量我，仿佛从今晚开始重新认识我：那这个被粉红蛤蟆统治的世界对你可怪不公平的。

布莱克说他今天是回来看看老朋友们过得怎么样。我十分愤怒，因为他竟然对一个全霍格沃茨最聪明的AI撒谎，而水平又是如此低劣，已经直接构成了对我智商的侮辱。我可以容忍他对詹姆·波特情商的嘲笑，但他不能侮辱我和詹姆·波特同水平的智商。于是我问他，他是不是快死了，觉得死前不来个闪回怪不开心的，所以来这个他曾经和詹姆·波特做尽种种羞耻之事的学校旧梦重温。他也很愤怒，他说我对他返校动机的猜测侮辱了他的人格，我可以怀疑詹姆·波特的人格，但我这样当面侮辱他西里斯·布莱克的人格就非常过分，原因有二：首先，他毕竟还是一个要讲面子的大活人；其次，他和詹姆·波特明明是在毕业后才搞在一起的，他们在校时的爬床行为纯粹是年轻男孩真挚友谊的见证。

我很不服气，于是想不遗余力地证明他在说谎，我说你们十八岁毕业后天天和种族主义的恐怖分子头头打仗，客观条件很不充分，而你们毕业前每天厮混在一起，具有充分的犯罪条件，天时地利人和，要说你们没有在老蜜蜂鼻子底下干柴烈火地搞过，除非你们中有一个或者两个存在问题，否则实在让人难以置信。

他矢口否认他存在问题，在我受本能驱动代表波特把他人道毁灭之前，布莱克不情不愿补充道：好吧，也不是他的问题。

我说你这样只给出结论却不描述证明过程，实在很难令人信服。

他恶狠狠地瞪了我一眼，喝了一口壶里的酒，宣布他死掉之前要先把我不人道地销毁。我嗤之以鼻，背地里架好记录他们奸情的录音设备，如果他要把我灭口，我就在程序被销毁前把备份文件传到莱姆斯的电脑上，让他俩一起遗臭万年。

但直到布莱克把他的酒干掉我才发现一个悲惨的事实，这两个混蛋如果能并排着被记录到官方书写的记录里遗臭万年，大概只会双双乐开了花。考虑到布莱克很可能就要死掉，我的报复除了辣到那些无辜的读者的耳朵以外毫无意义。

布莱克首先以一种不容置疑的语气给出结论，詹姆·波特是一个背信弃义的渣男。就在我出于本能去摸自己空无一物的胸口时，他紧锣密鼓地开始向我细数詹姆·波特的斑斑劣迹以证明这个命题。

他说作为一个从来不随随便便的男人，他和詹姆·波特的关系变质完全是对方诱导的结果。具体表现为，虽然他布莱克早就意识到了自己对波特非同一般的想法，但他们在校期间他始终坐怀不乱，从来没有占过对方的便宜。哪怕詹姆·波特几次三番霸占他的床——他讲到这里我打断他，指出他如果是一个从不逾矩的正人君子，就应该自觉地去睡詹姆·波特空出来的床。他揉皱了我的影子，再次嘲笑我的智商，说我不看前提，前提就是他早早意识到自己对詹姆·波特感情变质，所以只有同睡一张床而没有动手动脚才体现得出他是一个从不随便的男人。

我点头说波特在校时就对你有所企图并几次三番付诸行动，这确实很符合教科书上对渣男的定义。

他沉默了一会，很不情愿地说，那个白痴还没有这么精明。他只是单纯地觉得我的床比较舒服。

我很同情地看着他。布莱克无意识地摸着酒壶继续对我细数詹姆·波特的渣男行径：

我这次回来原本只是和莱姆斯他们谈谈，和伏地魔的……反正有比较麻烦的事。我觉得可以和你说声阶段性再见。毕竟我们算是有点交情？你这个表情……以后没有油腻中年荼毒你耳朵很开心是吧？我当然知道你背后嘀咕我的坏话。

害，我不逗你了。说起来也有点丢人，毕竟你当初的情绪模拟程序我也有份儿……尖头叉子露出你现在的表情的话，下一刻大概就要用拳头招呼我了。不过很可惜你没有实体。我没骗你，没有……好多年没和他打过架了，现在想想还有点怀念。

我会争取不死。不过这种事说不太准……唉，事到如今对你有什么好掩饰的呢？其实我还真想象不出来自己七老八十在床上死掉的样子啊……詹姆那个贪得无厌的混球，如果我没有活到要被抬上列车的年纪，就算眉毛胡子一大把，他也一定会气愤愤地叫嚣着要踢我的屁股吧？可如果见到他的是现在的我，至少还有力气躲开他。

我们不是没有谈论过死亡。你能相信吗……他第一次因为阑尾炎开刀的时候在手术室门口搂着我的脖子大放悲声差点把我掐断气？哈哈哈，你不信……说实话，我以前接到返校演讲邀请的时候，那个阴恻恻的斯克林杰也这么警告我：别耍花招，布莱克，说点儿振奋人心的东西！（他做了一个鬼脸，把头发抓乱成狮子鬃毛般乱糟糟的样子）说说会鼓励这些孩子英勇战斗的话！那个老傻瓜，哼……他现在也死了。他确实是和一头犟牛似的相信自己那套理论，我不认为他聪明，不过我承认他是条汉子。

我们入校的时候，教官是一个缺了一条腿的老男人，后来他不仅缺了一条腿，连眼睛也少了一只……他告诉我们，年轻人，时刻保持警惕！他说你踏上战场的时候，不要怕死，越是不怕死，你反而越是能够活下去。很长一段时间里，我相信他是对的，只是我不行，子弹擦过我头皮的时候我会想到自己脑浆迸溅的样子，不过这不妨碍我给对面那个食死徒开瓢……这只是能帮我认清我的懦弱，不过没关系，这点懦弱不会杀死我。

我和詹姆第一次出任务的时候，一颗子弹从他的肩膀上穿过去，后来因为感染发炎，我们差点以为那条胳臂要玩完……没想到最后保住了。尖头叉子那个大呆瓜躺在战地医院的病床上对我炫耀他的运气有多么多么好，我说有个屁的运气！你纯属疯眼口中那种不怕死的傻大胆。

他在破了一角的镜片后望着我，一眨不眨，很久，他说：不是的，他很怕死。他非常非常怕。

我不知道该怎么回答他，最后我还是觉得要诚实，于是我说：我也是。

他释然地笑起来，叫我的名字，说，难怪……咱俩都不适合给毕业生做演讲。

我知道他在想什么，他在想我们的毕业典礼，我们双双翘掉斯克林杰的强硬要求，一人一句问候了魔法部长的内裤，我开着摩托车载着他，两个人一起无组织无纪律地跑掉了。我至今都记得那天我们去了海边，看到第一缕灯塔的光，扑面而来的风左右开工给了我们好几下厉害的耳光，詹姆像个类人猿一样大吼大叫……后来很多年我都想回到那辆摩托车上。我甚至想过，如果我某一天车毁人亡会怎么样，是不是就能回到那辆车上……可是那样我的后座依旧空空如也，那么我还是活下去好了，至少我还可以记住我后座上曾经有过一个人。 

可纵然如此，我还是明知故问：如果你去参加毕业演讲，你会对那群小屁孩说什么。

他抱着脑袋很苦恼的样子，是的，就像你现在的样子……他说，我会告诉他们尽管怕死呗，怕死又不丢人……只要不靠出卖别人活下去，想要活下去难道是可耻的事吗？

他胡乱地挥动了一下那条还完好的胳膊，直视我的眼睛，低声说：

西里斯，我不怕你嘲笑我……我不相信你会嘲笑我。你知道吗有时候我会想，如果我不怕死，我不会知道我这么喜欢活着……我不会知道我这么喜欢你。 

后来他被印到优秀毕业生的金色光荣榜上了。这个怕死的詹姆·波特就只有我知道了。没关系，反正我爱这个会怕死怕疼的詹姆·波特，我有眼光。

也是为了表达我的这份喜爱，我吻了他。

我敢打赌战争爆发前我们都没有想过会有和彼此接吻的这一天。他的嘴干巴巴的，干裂的死皮还带着血腥味，刮得我很疼。偏偏这家伙不知好歹，我被他的眼镜硌了一下以后顺水推舟放开他，结果他把眼镜摘掉，像摩擦新角的牡鹿一样把脸凑过来胡乱地亲我，他的吻技可真是烂爆了，远远比不上——反正，你应该不会介意？那我就直说了——我从前在霍格沃茨的舞会上，成为姑娘们关注的焦点那感觉真他妈爽极了——

他说到这里我骂骂咧咧地打断了他：你他妈能不能照顾一下我这种一门不出二门不迈的可怜人的心情，你知道实验冰窖那个黏糊糊的鼻涕精喊我什么吗？

他皱了皱，一抹清晰的阴影从他英挺的眉宇间掠过：鼻涕精？他怎么你了？

你可真是养在深闺啊——我捏着嗓子惟妙惟肖地模仿那个混蛋油腻腻的腔调，一把拍在布莱克的大腿上——为了报复他，我把他实验室的数据拷贝了一份放在莱姆斯电脑上，看鼻涕精把那个油头拧成拖布的样子可真是爽爆了！

布莱克弯着眼角笑起来，我借着头顶昏蒙的灯光看见他眼角清晰的细纹：莱姆斯怎么说？

他训了我一顿。我悻悻地说，盘起腿坐着，重温那次的委屈，他说我不该这么任性。干扰鼻涕精的工作等于干扰邓布利多的事……我不懂！我梗着脖子说，既然是重要的机密，交给莱姆斯这种好人，不是更好吗？！

布莱克静静地望着我，第一次，我第一次惊慌地看见，他带着罕见的忧郁，淡淡地笑了笑。

这世上不是只有好人和坏人的。他说。

以前我听布莱克讲过很多很多有关他行动的故事。他的词汇量相当丰富，口舌伶俐，能够把惊险的行动细节描述得绘声绘色。当我肖想他单枪匹马爆掉一个食死徒据点的英姿时，他会懒洋洋地不发一言微笑起来，我一看他那副模样就来气，觉得他一定是嘲笑我这个被困在军校里给全校师生做苦力的不幸的人造人。

而那天我终于知道，很多时候他或许只是希望自己告诉我的一切能够真切地传达给另一个人。哪怕种种迹象都已说明，在那场事故中死去的人没有留下任何能够被制作为代码的生命信号。打比方来说我就是诞生于实验试管中的赝品，甚至连原始可复制的样本都无从参考。

但布莱克不曾混淆过。假使说存在这种可能，那他根本不会站在这里与我说这些无意义的话。

詹姆·波特死去的时候二十一岁，导致他死亡的飞行事故被归因于情报泄露。据其始作俑者交代，他泄露了波特的行动轨迹，而波特放弃弹出逃生舱手动更改飞行路线，迫使飞机在海域无人区上空爆炸。

这名罪犯是掠夺者行动小队的彼得·佩德鲁。是他们在校时那个小团体的成员，他们曾经共同的朋友。两年前佩德鲁被押解归案，西里斯·布莱克在违反命令击毙俘虏之前被强制缴械，后来被送去服役两年。但是佩德鲁仍然活着，活在阿兹卡班监狱，终究是活着。我也活着，我登记在案的名字是XMJP0327号数据处理中心。我诞生于2985年。和佩德鲁被逮捕西里斯被送入监狱暂时拘禁是同一年。

那天晚上，西里斯在霍格沃茨的最后一个晚上，他对我讲了很多、很多事。扁口军用水壶“啪”地砸在地上，我俯下身去，我没有触觉，嗅觉……我只能通过西里斯苍白脸上烧红的痕迹推测出这种液体的成分。大概是他们一直欣赏的、某种酒精饮料吧。我盯着西里斯睡眠中眉心微皱的脸，这样想。

他躺在冰冷的台阶上睡着了，翻身时外套滑下来，拉链在错落的月光里反射出一线冷幽幽的光。黑发下倦容深深，到底是不再年轻了。

月光穿过我的身体，在地板上打出明亮而流畅的银斑。我低下头，慢慢地把嘴贴上他的头发，假装这是一个温热可触的吻。

假装我能感受也能营造人类的温暖。假装我能爱人。假装我能填上人类心中空过很多年的缺口。假装我真的是逝者侥幸停留于人世的执念。

那颗不存在的心尖锐地嗡鸣着，它跳动得如此激烈，仿佛要把我的数据中心一并震碎。

在死去这么多年以后。

那颗心一下一下跳动着，渐渐缓慢下来，可仍然顽强地跳动着，如一声滞重而苦痛的叹息。

它从来都不属于我。过去，现在，未来。从来都不属于我。

明早他会清醒，重新开始他的行动，重新开始追逐光荣、梦想、自由和死亡。那些对死人的想念会如夜间的露水般蒸发干净。

只有我知道，只有我一个人知道。那些软弱的怀念将就此成为琥珀般封缄在机械记忆中的谜。


End file.
